Fight For Me
by AliJay82
Summary: This is the third companian for the fics 'In The Blink Of An Eye' and 'Through Blue Eyes.' This is Steve in hospital after the fall. I tried to get the medical side right. My apologies if I haven't, I only have a small amount of medical knowledge.


Danny stood in the hospital corridor outside the closed door that lead to Steve's ICU room. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. He had to compose himself before he went in and he thought back over everything that had happened over the past few hours. He remembered Chin holding him outside the building Steve had fallen off of and thinking that they had lost him forever. He nearly past out with shock when Kono came running over to them saying that the paramedics had detected a faint pulse and were rushing Steve to the hospital. They had jumped into the camero and Danny had driven them to the hospital, arriving just minutes after the ambulanceTheywere shown to the waiting room and had waited around for what seemed like years, it was just a couple of hours but it felt like an eternity to Danny, Kono and Chin. The three remaining members of Five O were sat huddled together in the waiting room. Each leaning on each other for comfort and strength, waiting for news of their fallen leader.

"He's gonna make it through this isn't he?" Kono asked in a shakey voice, swipping at the tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course he will." Chin said with more confidence in his statement then he felt. "He's tough, he's a navy seal. If anyone can make it through it's Steve." Chin glanced over to Danny and saw the same worried, scared look reflective in the blue eyes.

"Thanks for trying Cuz ." Kono half smiled and pulled her boys in close to her. They fell in to a silence, each one lost in their own thoughts, gaining silent strength from each other. Hours ticked by and after many cups of coffee, the Doctor who had been assigned to Steve came over to them.

"How is he doc?" Danny spoke, his voice quivered slightly as he wonder what the reponse would be.

"Commander McGarrett made it through surgery. We were able to repair the damage to his spleen, he had a Pneumothorax due to a broken rib piercing the lung causing int to collapse. He has multiple lacerations and severe bruising. He has an oblique fracture to his left leg and has dislocated left shoulder. The main cause for concern is the injuries to his head. At the moment he's in a drug induced coma, till his more severe injuries heal. The main danger is that the head injuries have caused brain damaged." The doctor paused letting the team have some time to collect themselves.

"Is he...Will he um..." Danny takes a breath to steady himself and he feels Chin grip his arm and Kono grip his shoulder offering him comfort and for the hundrenth time that night he thank god that they were there with him. "Will he pull through?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I won't lie to you, there is a chance that he might not make it. But there is a chance that he will pull through, weve got to have hope and faith that he can make it. Commander McGarrett is young and healthy, he keeps himself in good physical shape."

"Can we see him?" Kono asked

"Yes but only one at a time, ok and only for about 10 minutes each."

"Danny, you should go first. You're his partner."

"If thats ok with you guys." Danny looked a them hopefully.

Chin spoke up as Kono nodded.

"Yeah brah go a head. We'll wait here for you." The cousins hugged Danny and waited till he walked down the corridor and sat down.

Danny reached for the door handle and realised how badly his hands were shaking. He clenched his hands together and took a deep breath to compose himself. He grabbed the handle and forced himself to open the door. He nearly collapsed at the sight before him. Steve lying on the hospital bed so still, a ventilator coming from his mouth. He had bandages around his head and across his chest, his left leg was in plaster, lacerations marked his body held together with stitches and steri strips and the purple and black bruising that covered his torso made the contents of Danny's stomach want to leave his body. He made his way ove to the bed and took hold of his right hand gently. Danny stroked his thumb across that top of his hand and taking a deep breath, he started to speak.

"You dont do things by half do you buddy." He laughed shakily. "When I saw you...down on the pavement. I was certain that I had lost you. I thought I had lost the best friend I've ever had. You're my best friend, my partner, my brother. You've been their through some of the hardest times I've ever had to face in my life and you've never walked away. Never. No matter how much of a jackass I've been. You've always stood by me, you've always had my back." Danny took a shakey breath as the tears began to flow.

"How could you do that? How could you put yourself in danger like that? Didn't you even think for a second what your insane actions would do to me, to Kono, to chin." His anger bubbling to the surface as he looked down at Steve. "What about Gracie? Huh. How could I tell her that her Uncle Steve was dead? Do you know how crush she would be? Sometimes I think she loves you more than she loves me. She always asks where you are when I pick her up. She loves you so much you big idiot. So do I."

Danny stopped talking and just watched the steady movement and listened to the steady beep beep of the heart monitor. Noting that his time was nearly up he took a deep breath and gripped Steve's hand tighter.

"You've got to fight this Steven. Youve got to pull through. Theres so many people who need you in there lives, this is not your time to go. You've got to fight this please." Danny let the tears flow freely now and he leaned down carefully placing his mouth next to Steve's ear. "Fight this babe, fight it. You've got so much to live for and some many people who love you and need you in their life. Please come back to us." Danny placed a quick kiss to his friend's cheek, gave a quick squeeze to his hand and left the room. He walked over to the cousin and squeezed Chin's arm as he walked past Danny to go into Steve's room. Kono walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Danny pulling him into an embrace. Danny respond wrapping his arms around her and she held on tightly as they both cried.

**12 days later**.

Steve felt like he was swiming in oil, his body felt like it weighed about 200 tons and everything hurt. Even his eyelash, which would be funny if he wasn't in so much pain. As he felt himself come closer to conciousness he felt a strange weight pinning his right arm down. He tried to move it but nothing happened and when he tried to concentrate his head felt like it was going to explode. He let himself rest for abit and he felt himself closer to the surface and was able to crack open his eyelids. He looked arund as he tried to get his barings. _Ok I'm in hospital _he thought as he recognised the plain white walls and the beeps and hisses from the machines. He felt the tube in his mouth with his tongue and forced himself not to freak out. _Ok, ok I'm on a ventilator. Just breathe nice and slowly. _He managed to regulate his breathing which slowly decreased the pain in the pain in his ribs.

He then remembered the weight on his right arm and slowly moved his eyes to his right side where he was met by the top of a slightly rumpled blonde head. He smiled as well as he could around the ventilator as he recognised the sleeping form of his partner. Steve moved his hand slightly to try and wake Danny up. He would of let Danno sleep but he was in pain and he wanted this damn tube out of his throat. Steve sighed inwardly as Danny made no signs of waking up, so he gathered all the strength that he had and moved his arm again. This time Danny's head rocked and he woke up with such a started that he nearly fell out of the chair.

Danny looked around in shock. What the hell had woke him up, he looked around the room until his eyes finally landed on his partners partly opened eyes.

"Steve? OH MY GOD STEVE YOUR AWAKE." Steve barely had time to process what Danny had just said, when said partner ran out of the room calling for a nurse or a doctor. Next thing he knew Danny was back by his side with the doctor and a nurse.

"Ok Commander McGarrett, we're gonna take the tube out of your mouth." The doctor reassured Steve as he disconnected the necessary equpment. "Ok, just keep breathing nice and evenly and when I tell you cough. Ok do you undertand me? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Steve looked up at the doctor and blinked once. He felt Danny grip his hand and squeezed back as tightly as he could.

"Ok Commander, cough." Steve let out a weak cough and grimaced as the tube was removed. He swallowed tentively and made a face at how sore his throat was.

"Water." He tried to say but it came out in barely a whisper.

"You can have a few sips of water but dont gulp it." The doctor told him and the next thing he knew, the head of the bed was being raised and a straw was placed by his cracked lips. He took a few sips, his eyes closing in bliss as the cool water ran down his throat soothing it.

"Thank you." He said, his voice was still hoarse but it sounded a bit stronger.

"Ok, I just gonna run some test. Dectective Williams if you wouldnt mind waiting outside for a bit."

"No problem Doc. I'll be right out side babe." With one last squeeze to Steve's hand, he exited the room.

Danny hated waiting. It was on his top ten list of his ultimate pet peeves. He had made the necessary phone to let everyone know that Steve had come round and Kono and Chin were on their way to the hospital. Eventually the doctor finished his tests and had concluded that even though Steve was extremely weak the early signs were good and luckily there was no signs of brain damage. Danny was let back in under strict instructions not to over tire Steve. He made his way back to his spot at Steves right side and sat down.

"Do you know how worried you've had people? Never do anything as mind numbingly as stupid as that again you big lump."

Steve sent Danny a small smile. "I won't babe, I promise." He whispered. Danny noticed that Steve was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep now Steve. I'll be here when you wake up ok."

"Ok." Steve repeated and as he slowly closed his eyes he whispered "Love you too partner." And settled into a deep sleep, while Danny watched on smiling.


End file.
